Alvins teuflischer Plan Teil 1
Am Anfang der Folge sieht man wie Hicks und Ohnezahn versuchen einen neuen Streckenrekord aufzustellen und Fischbein notiert die Sekunden auf der Sonnenuhr. Als sie reinkommen und fragen wie sie waren, antwortet Fischbein: "Technisch gesehen seit ihr immer noch die schnellsten, aber jemand, ich möchte nicht sagen wer, gewinnt deutlich an Boden." Hicks fragt, wie das möglich ist. Ohnezahn kann doch nicht langsamer werden. Fischbein meint: "Er wird nicht langsamer aber Sturmpfeil wird immer schneller." Als Hicks rüber zu Astrid schaut und fragt, ob das wahr ist antwortet sie: "Nun ja ich experimentiere mit ihrem Futter und wie es aussieht funktioniert es und macht dich ziemlich wütend." Dann kommt Rotzbakke in die Arena gestürmt und ruft: "Ihr werdet nicht glauben was ich gefunden hab!" Die Zwillinge raten los: "Ein aper Kopf , Vetter Lars, der Aper Kopf von Vetter Lars." Fischbein sagt schockiert: "Lars ist Tod!?" "Wer sagt denn sowas? Wollt ihr es nun sehen oder nicht? Aber es gehört mir, weil ich es gefunden hab." Als die Drachentrainer dort sind sehen sie ein Schiffswrack. Als sie dort reingehen sehen sie einen Mensch. Hicks versucht sie aufzuwecken und als sie aufgewacht ist erschrickt sie total und fragt wo sie ist. Hicks antwortet: "Das ist Berk." Dann fragt sie ob jemand was zu trinken für sie habe und die Reiter streiten sich darum wer ihr etwas geben darf. Sie nimmt den Becher von Rotzbakke. Alle Jungs scheinen ein wenig verknallt. Dann kommt Ohnezahn in das Wrack und sie erschrickt wieder. Als sie aus dem Schiff rausgeht fragt sie wie Hicks es geschafft hat ihn zu zähmen und Rotzbakke sagt angeberisch: "Ach, das ist doch noch gar nichts, Hakenzahn bewege deinen Hintern hier her!" Hakenzahn hört ihn zwar fliegt dann jedoch weg. Rotzbakke meint: "Ach der Scherzbold macht gern Späße, außerdem ich bin der, der dich gerettet hat." Dann sagt Hicks: "Und ich bin Hicks." Sie antwortet: "Heidrun." Dann fragt Astrid sie was passiert, dass sie hier her gekommen ist und sie antwortet: "Unser Schiff wurde von Piraten überfallen und brachten uns auf unsere Insel und belagerten sie. Ich konnte entkommen aber meine Eltern hatten nicht so viel Glück." Hicks meint: "Das werden wir schon irgendwie regeln mein Vater ist hier das Oberhaupt." Er steigt auf seinen Drachen und bietet auch Heidrun an aufzusteigen. Dann stiegen auch die anderen auf ihre Drachen und bevor sie losfliegen erinnerte Astrid Hicks, dass sie und er morgen Training haben. Dann fliegen sie los. Am Abend als Hicks, Ohnezahn und Heidrun am Haus angekommen sind, meint sie, dass es echt nett von Haudrauf sei, dass er sie hier schlafen lässt. Er führt sie in sein Zimmer und zeigt ihr alles. Sie fragt ihn was das an der Wand ist. "Das ist ein Plan für einen neuen Sattel für Ohnezahn, damit er schneller wird. Brauchst du noch etwas?", sagte er und wirkt auch ein bisschen verknallt doch sie brauchte nichts. In der Nacht füttert Astrid Sturmpfeil heimlich mit Hühnchen doch dann bemerkt Sturmpfeil etwas. Astrid versucht auch etwas zu sehen und sie sieht wie jemand rennt: Es ist Heidrun. Früh am nächsten Morgen ist Hicks bereits in der Schmiede und Heidrun kommt von hinten und sagt: "Du bist aber schon früh auf." "Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich damit anfangen.", entgegnete er. Heidrun gibt ihm den Tipp, dass er die Stange kürzer machen soll, damit er dann noch stromlinienfömiger im Sattel säße. Er findet dass das eine brillante Idee ist dann wird Sturmpfeil seinen Schwanz noch öfter von hinten zu sehen bekommen. "Und wann probieren wir es aus?" "Von mir aus jetzt gleich." Astrid wartet bereits auf Hicks in der Trainingsarena, doch Hicks fliegt zusammen mit Heidrun an ihr vorbei. Später sind alle in der Arena außer Hicks. Fischbein fragt sich wo er ist und Astrid antwortet: "Der gibt gerade eine Privatstunde" "Was Hicks gibt auch Privatstunden? Kann da jeder mitmachen?", fragte Fischbein aufgeregt "Offenbar nur für sie", entgegnete Astrid sauer. Dann meint Raffnuss: "Oh oh sieht aus als wer da ne neue Henne im Hahnenstall." Taffnuss kapiert nicht was sie meint und Astrid klärt auf: "Garnichts sie meint ich wäre eifersüchtig, obwohl das vollkommen lächerlich ist." Als Hicks mit Ohnezahn und Heidrun reinkommt und fragt wie die Stimmung so ist antwortet Astrid: "Ach schön das du dich auch mal blicken lässt." "Häh was meinst ..........Aaahhhh! Wir waren ja verabredet tut mir echt leid Astrid." Dann fragt Astrid, wie Heidrun geschlafen habe und sie entgegnete: "Hab gut geschlafen, danke Astrid. Astrid schaut böse. Dann sagte Heidrun um vom Thema abzulenken: "Das ist sie also deine Drachentrainingsakademie." "Wir trainieren Drachen damit sie Teil unseres Lebens werden", erzählt Hicks, " und hier steht alles drin: im Buch der Drachen." "Ach wirklich alles darf ich mal sehen." Dann platzt jedoch Astrid dazwischen und nimmt das Buch und Hicks mit und fängt an zu reden: "Ich finde das ist keine gute Idee ihr alle unsere Drachengeheimnisse anzuvertrauen." "Das geht in Ordnung." "Ich vertrau ihr einfach nicht." "Ich vertraue ihr und du solltest mir vertrauen.", beendete er das Gespräch und wand sich von Astrid ab. Später will Heidrun alles über die Drachen wissen und geht zu den Reitern. Als erstes zu Fischbein. "Also Herr Fischbein, Oberchef über das Buch der Drachen was steht in dem Buch zum Beispiel über den fabelhaften Gronckel?" "4m 30 lang 5m 50 Spannweite und 5724 Pfund purer Liebe." "Wie macht sie sich denn so im Kampf?" "Fühl mal ihre Haut die ist dich und undurchdringlich wie eine Rüstung und ziemlich elastisch." "Was ist mit ihrem Schwanz der sieht aus wie eine Waffe?" "Ja tatsächlich hart, kugelförmig und tödlich eignet sich auch gut als Keule." Später sitzt Heidrun bei Taffnuss auf Kotz und Würg. "Also Taffi, erklär mir noch mal wie das geht.", sagte sie. "Alles klar du reißt an seinem Kopf und er spuckt ein widerliches Gas aus und wir entzünden es, aber nicht einatmen du willst nicht wissen wieso gib mir einfach das Zeichen." "Was ist das Zeichen?" "Eeeeeemmmmmm das vergesse ich doch andauernd" "Wie wäre es mit Feuer?", schlägt Heidun vor. "Wow du bist darin viel besser als meine Schwester, die ich übrigens ganz leicht ersetzen könnte", meinte Taffnuss und blickt verknallt zu Heidrun rüber. "Ähhhhmmmm sollten wir uns nicht auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren." "Ok bist du soweit?" "Bereit!" " Zeichen, ähm ich meine Feuer!" Schon zündeten sie einen Feuerstrahl ab, trafen jedoch an der Zielscheibe vorbei und bombardieren ein Schiff das hinter der Scheibe Anker legte. "Oh nein was machen wir jetzt!?", fragte Heidrun nervös. "Normalerweise verstecken wir uns bis Haudrauf uns findet und dann gibt's Ärger." Dann trifft sie sich bei Rotzbakke und Hakenzahn und sie sagt: "Ich muss schon gestehen dein Drache ist von allen der beeindruckenteste. "Ja ich weiß aber jetzt wollen wir mal über uns beide reden du wolltest dich bestimmt bedanken das ich dir das Leben gerettet hab.", meint Rotzbakke. "Da hast du recht, danke Rotzbakke. Also wie viel wiegt dein Drache so?" "5000 Pfund mehr oder weniger also wie sieht aus ne kleine Tour um die Insel nur wir 2?" "Eigentlich hat Hicks sie mir schon gezeigt es war wunderschön", sagte sie unbeeindruckt, "Also wie ist das mit der Feuergeschichte mit Hakenzahn?" "Das ist seine Spucke er überzieht seinen Körper und setzen ihn in Flammen." Später als sie wieder bei Hicks im Haus ist schaute sie, ob Hicks nicht hinguckt und geht in sein Zimmer. Sie sucht das Buch der Drachen und findet es unter dem Bett und blättert gleich die Seite vom Tödlichen Nadder auf. "Stahlharte Stacheln, treu, kampfstark" "Intelligent und natürlich tödlich. Kannst du mir sagen was du da machst Heidrun?!", platzt Astrid plötzlich rein und erwischt sie beim Lesen vom Buch der Drachen. Als sie Hicks ruft sagt Heidrun unschuldig: "Es tut mir leid Hicks, ich hab dein Zimmer aufgeräumt und da lag das Buch, ich könnte nicht widerstehen." "Ist schon gut Heidrun.", meinte er. "Ist schon gut!?? Was willst du denn damit sagen!? Sie hat das Buch der Drachen gelesen!", ruft Astrid sauer. "Entspann dich Astrid" "Ich!? Sie ist doch diejenige die hier rumschnüffelt und in deinen Sachen rumwühlt." "Hier herumschnüffelt, was redest du denn da?", wollte Hicks wissen. "Ich rede von vergangener Nacht in der Nähe meines Hauses." "Das war ich ich konnte nicht schlafen darum bin ich spazieren gegangen ich hatte ganz furchtbare Alpträume", antwortete sie. "Kann ich verstehen", sagte er mitfühlend. "Bitte sag mal träume ich!?" "Ist gut Astrid!" Du hast recht Hicks mir reicht es auch!", meint sie und geht sauer aus seinem Zimmer. In der Nacht schleicht Heidrun sich zu Sturmpfeil sie weiß bereits ein paar Dinge über sie. Sie füttert den Drachen mit Huhn und flüsterte ihr zu: "Hab gehört du stehst darauf." Dann kommt Astrid von hinten und ruft: "Was machst du da mit meinem Drachen!?" Heidrun meint genervt: "Schnüffelt du eigentlich immer hinter jedem her?" "Nur hinter denen die es verdienen und Spiel mir nicht wieder die unschuldige", antwortete ihr Astrid noch genervter. "Das würde ich nie tun dafür bist du doch viel zu klug." Dann stubst Sturmpfeil sie von hinten an und sie meint: "ich glaube dein Drache mag mich, wir sehen uns noch Sturmpfeil", sagte sie noch und ging weg und als der Nadder ihr nachlaufen wollte meinte Astrid ein wenig traurig: "Was ist denn los? Ich dachte immer du wärst so treu." Als Heidrun wieder in Hicks Haus ist sucht sie wieder nach dem Buch der Drachen doch Hicks hat es und macht dort Einträge. Zu der selben Zeit rastet Astrid gerade im Wald aus und schmeißt ihre Axt gegen einen Baum. "Ich glaube dein Drache mag mich", wiederholte sie Heidruns Worte, "Niemand stellt sich zwischen mich und meine Freunde." Dann wird sie jedoch von einem Geräusch unterbrochen und sie wollte nachschauen was da vor sich geht. Da entdeckte sie Heidrun, wie sie an die Küste geht und als Astrid sich gerade wieder umdrehen wollte sieht dort ein Schiff der Verbannten aus dem Rohling aussteigt. Heidrun erzählte ihm, dass sie ein Buch haben in dem alles über Drachen stehe was Alvin brauche und er fragt nach, wo das Buch ist. "Ich hab es nicht. Aber ich besorg es", antwortete sie. "Beeil dich aber, denn Alvin ist nicht gerade für seine Geduld bekannt", flüsterte er ihr noch zu. Dann schmeißt Astrid ausersehen einen Stein runter und Heidrun und Rohling hören das und Heidrun meint das sie lieber gehen sollte und sie rennt zurück. Astrid geht sofort zu Hicks tritt die Tür ein und tritt ihn das es ihm weh tut. Er wacht auf und sie sagt ihm was sie gesehen hat. Und er meint dann gehen wir hoch und gucken ob sie da ist. Heidrun klettert über das Fenster ins zimmer und springt schnell ins Bett und als sie hoch kommen liegt seinem Bett und tut als ob sie schläft und wacht auf und fragt ob alles in Ordnung ist und Hicks meint das alles in Ordnung ist.Dann gehen die beiden raus und er fragt was los ist und sie sagt " die kleine ist nicht die für die du sie hältst" " Wer ist sie denn dann?" "Ich weiß es nicht keiner kann mir das sagen sie würde nur auf mysteriöse Weise an den Strand gespült findest du das nicht auch etwas seltsam!?" Nein wie ihr Schiff von Piraten angegriffen wurde , ihre ganze Insel ist belagert! " " Das einzige das hier belagert ist ist dein Hirn du kannst nicht mehr klar denken Hicks. Im selben Moment bei den Verbannten meint Alvin etwas über den Riesenhaften Alptraum zu wissen doch er ist nicht sicher weil er das Buch nicht hat. Am nächsten Morgen sucht Hicks das Buch der Drachen und findet es nicht und fragt seinen Vater ob er es gesehen hat doch im selben Moment knallt Astrid die Tür auf und sagt " Sie ist weg Sturmpfeil ist weg. Das kleine Fräulein Unschuld hat meinen Drachen geklaut. Vor der Akademie sind die Drachenreiter und Fischbein sagt immer wieder " Das ist schlimm das ist schlimm das ist schlimm wenn Alvin das Buch der Drachen hat......" Er wird es nicht bekommen Heidrun ich glaub es einfach nicht wieso hab ich das nicht bemerkt" Astrid steigt auf Ohnezahn und Hicks sagt " Astrid pass auf......" " Geschenkt du kannst dich entschuldigen wenn ich meinen Drachen zurück hab. Sie fliegen los. Heidrun kann Sturmpfeil nicht steuern und die Drachentrainer kommen immer näher, hohlen sie fast ein doch dann gibt sie Sturmpfeil Hühnchen und sie wird schneller. "War das etwa Hühnchen du hast ihr......" " Halt die Luft an willst du jetzt darüber reden" Die Jagt geht weiter und Astrid springt auf Sturmpfeil und der Kampf geht auf dem Drachen weiter. Dann sagt Fischbein " Ich verkünde ja nur ungern schlechte Nachrichten aber wir überfliegen gerade die Gewässer der Verbannten." Hicks ruft zu Astrid das sie sich beeilen soll doch die Verbannten haben sie bereits bemerkt und befeuern sie. Astrid schmeißt Heidrun runter und sie und das Buch fliegen runter. Rotzbakke fängt Heidrun auf und Hicks versucht das Buch zu fangen doch sie schaffen es nicht sie sind zu langsam. Die Verbannten haben jetzt das Buch der Drachen. Fortsetzung Folgt .................................... Heidrun.png Heather_and_Hiccup.png en:Heather Report, Part 1 Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk (Folgen)